goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Jackson escapes from Poland
Zombie and Graphic escapes from Poland is a sequel to Xombie gets Grounded for Super Infinity. Transcript * Zombie schemes, kills a Chiro’s polish son and escapes * Zombie and Graphic get in a plane * 60 hours later * Zombie wakes up * Zombie: Yes! We’re back to Miami California! * Graphic: Goodbye Poland! * Zombie and graphic got out of the airport and into the shop * Man: Can I help you? * Zombie: Yes, can I have Friday the 13th on DVD? * Man: That would be 15 dollars. * gives a man $15 * Man: Here you go * Graphic: Thanks * at home * Zombie: Yes! We finally got Friday the 13th on DVD! * Graphic: We’re going to watch it right now. * 95 minutes later * Zombie: Oh my fucking god! That was an awesome movie! * Graphic: We’re going to make the Opening to Disney’s Friday the 13th from 1941. * Zombie and Graphic laugh and said * Graphic: We finally made the Opening to Disney’s Friday the 13th from 1971. Real, not fake. Since our dad is still not here, We’re going to see An American Werewolf in Tokyo in theaters. * Zombie walks out with Graphic and ScoobyDooFan2019, Mrs. Jones and Charles Green gasped * ScoobyDooFan2019 (me): Let me guess. Zombie and graphic escaped from Poland and made the opening to Disney’s Friday the 13th from 1941! * Mrs. Jones: That's fake. The movie doesn't exist until 1980! * ScoobyDooFan2019, Mrs Jones and Charles Green went to the den and saw this * Charles Green: God fucking damn it! They also got Friday the 13th on DVD! * ScoobyDooFan2019: I'm calling their dad! * Later * Mrs. Jones: They should not have escaped from Poland, get Friday on DVD and make the opening to that movie from 1941! * Simon Jackson: I know! I'm really going to have to kick their mother fucking asses when they gets home! * Zombie and graphic come home * Simon: Warren! How dare you escape from Poland, get Cars on DVD and make the opening to Cars from 1971?! * Mrs. Jones: And what else did you do? * Warren: I went to see An American werewolf in Tokyo in theaters. * Loud noise * Mrs. Jones (Kate’s voice): Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Warren! I can't believe you saw An American werewolf in Tokyo! That movie is made for horror! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Ultra Quintality! * Simon: That's Right! You're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for Ultra Quintality! * ScoobyDooFan2019 (me): I'm going to spank you! * spanks Zombie and graphic * Charles Green: Next, ass beatings * beats up zombie and graphic * Mrs. Jones: And finally, putting a nappie on you both * Zombie: Don't you put a fucking nappie on us because you are a teacher! * Mrs. Jones puts a nappie on Warren * Zombje: Ouch! That hurt! * Graphic: We wish you were dead! * Simon: Zombie, Graphic, how dare you wish us dead? * Graphic: We wish Chiro was raped by Levi! * Simon: Graphic! How dare you wish Chiro was raped by Levi?! That's It! I'm calling ScoobyDooFan2019 friends right now * Later * Simon: Zombie and graphic, you have a couple visitors who wanted to see you. * ScoobyDooFan2019 (me) I’m ScoobyDooFan2019: These are my friends plus my girlfriend, your teachers and principal. * I'm Lucy from 64 Zoo Lane. I can't believe you made the opening to Friday the 13th from 1941! * I'm Nicholas Crockett! How dare you get Friday the 13th on DVD? * I'm NiHaoKaiLan FTW BeCoolScoobyDoo FTL! I heard you went to see An American werewolf in Tokyo in theaters. * I'm Rintoo! Cars is released in 2006, not 1971! * I'm Timmy Turner! Rintoo is always right what ever she is saying. * I'm Charles Green also known as the Angry Grandpa. I'm so fucking mad at you for escaping from Poland you motherfucker! * I'm Antouri * I'm Sparx * I'm Gibson * I'm Nova * And I'm Chiro and we're Super Robot Monkey Team. I heard you're trying to wish your father, ScoobyDooFan2019, Mrs. Jones, Charles Green and us dead. And you also killed my son from Poland! * I'm Mrs. Jones. You are bad bad bad boys and bad bad bad students of mine! * I'm Mr. Cameron! You are considered to be the worst students of mine as well! * And I'm Mr. Johnson! I can't fucking believe you escaped from Poland! * This will teach you a strong strict lesson! You will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life. * Zombie: oh for fuckity fuck fuck fuckin sakes! shut the fuck up you slut! * Graphic: We know the fuck are you saying you white nigga! * Chiro: Hey, don't talk like that, or I will sing the Ni Hao Kai Lan theme song! * Sparx: You will forget your memories captured by Horror! * Gibson: Your account wll be closed and will never be on Youtube ever again. * Nova: That means no Horror movies, no Horror video games, mo horror music and nothing made For horror! * Antori: This also means no fast food of any kind and no soda. The only things you'll eat are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dirty grass, poop and prunes. * Graphic: Hey! We hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, snakes on a stick, dirty grass, poop and prunes. * Charles Green: Too bad Graphic. Those are the only things you two will eat for the rest of your god damn lives! *Timmy Turner: You will watch shows like Adam 12, Miami Vice, Magnum P I, McMillan and Wife, Third Rock from the Sun, South Park, Laverne and Shirley, Happy Days, Taxi, Sex in the City, The King of Queens, Scrubs and other shows not made by Horror! * Rintoo: And baby shows not by Horror like Dora, Go Diego Go, Little Bill, Little Bear, Thomas the Tank Engine, Caillou, Top Wing, Scooby Doo Where are You, The New Scooby Movies, The Scooby Doo Show, Bob the Builder, Dragon Tales and other baby shows not made by Horror! * NiHaoKaiLanFTW BeCoolScoobyDooFTL: And video games not made by Horror like Super Mario Bros., Kirby, Fire Emblem, No More Heroes, Killer 7, Persona, Shin Megami Tensei, Scooby Doo Night of 100 Frights, Saints Row and other video games not made by Disney. * Nicholas Crockett: You will also listen to music not made by Horror like Justin Bieber, The Russian trololo man, John Denver, Katy Perry, Rebecca Black, Josie and the Pussycats, The Laurie Berkner Band and other music not made by Disney! * Lucy (64 Zoo Lane): I agree with all of them. * ScopbyDooFan2019: Me too * Simon: Me three. Now start watching these baby shows not made by Horror, prime time shows not made by Horror, listen to music not made by Horror, and play these video games, not made by Horror, or you'll be grounded for Mega Quintality! * Zombie: Fuck you all! * Graphic: We wish you were all fucking dead while you black people are raped to death! While you white people were raped death with penises and droopicles, Barney the gay purple Dinosaur, Goober, Fred Jones, and Ronald McDonald! * Simon: Warren Cook! How dare you tell us all to fuck off and wish we were dead?! * Chiro: That's It! i'm singing the Ni Hao Kai Lan theme song! * Chiro sings: I'm Kai-Lan Ni Hao, that's how I say Hi in chinese Say Ni Hao Ni Hao ... Super! Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan Ni Hao! Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan Ni Hao! Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan Ni Hao, Kai-Lan! Come and join our good friends, They're all ready to play And now that you're here, It's a super special day I'd like to show my friends How much I really care So when someone needs our help We'll always be right there Come on, let's go go go Spoken We can makeup a game Dance with Ye-Ye and more Come on Rintoo Let's tiger tiger roar Rar! Rar! Rar! Giggles Super! Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan Ni Hao! Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan Ni Hao! Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan, Kai-Lan Ni Hao, Kai-Lan! Ni Hao, Kai-Lan! * Simon: Now go to bed! * first Zombie cries, then Graphic Category:Videos by ScoobyDooFan2019 Category:Zombie Jackson gets Grounded